


Voxman One-Shots

by BChowdog



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/pseuds/BChowdog
Summary: Lord Boxman X Professor Venomous One-shots





	Voxman One-Shots

I blushed deeply, my mind wandering to the passion, the determination, the sweat glistening on his muscles as he wiped out the three heroes.  
I heard a tiny yawn behind me. I glanced into the back seat of my car and saw Fink.  
My little minion was nuzzled into her car seat with her head leaning against the window.  
The moonlight shone into the backseat, shining on her tired face as she fell asleep.  
Normally I wouldn't have brought her to an occasion like that dinner, due to her rash behavior and the fact that her bedtime was almost an hour ago.  
However, the babysitter quit at the last minute and I ended up having to take her with me.  
I thought back to the moments after the dinner, the look on his face when I changed my mind about his company, him embracing me, his arms around my waist, his face buried in my chest. My face burned. If only Fink hadn't punched him in the stomach.  
I turned into the driveway and parked in front of the house. The moonlight shone on the tall, pine trees surrounding the large mansion.  
Although I had to drive farther since I lived out in the country, being so far out made it harder for heroes to find me.  
I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I gently closed the car door and walked over to Fink's side of the car.  
I slowly opened the car door, unbuckled Fink's seat belt, and gently held the small child in my arms.  
I shut the car door and walked up the driveway. I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.  
I walked into the large mansion, and down the long hallway, decorated with a few paintings of me, and even a few paintings of Fink.  
The moonlight shone in through the large windows, they were extremely strong to keep heroes from bursting in.  
I opened the pastel green door of Fink's bedroom. Inside, the walls were painted with pastel green and pink.  
On the walls were also a few posters of small wild animals, as well as a few posters of some of my other experiments.  
I walked over to Fink's bed, pulling up the pale green covers of her bed, and gently tucked her in.  
I just started to walk away when I heard a tiny voice behind me. "Goodnight boss." I smiled and walked back over to her bed "Goodnight Fink," I said, then I kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind me.


End file.
